The presentation of goods in a retail store environment is important for the effective sale thereof. An attractive and efficient display of product is vital for the product to be seen and appreciated by the purchaser. Because of the ever increasing number and variety of goods offered for sale, however, there can be great competition for display space, and thus there is not always the opportunity for the goods of a particular manufacturer or distributor to be presented effectively or completely. Further, with the development and promotion of a variety of goods under the same or complimentary trademarks or trade names, there is often a desire to such related goods in an integrated display which presents both types of goods to their advantage. This is often difficult to achieve with conventional display systems, particularly when display space is at a premium.
A typical form of display for apparel is the free-standing "rounder", a display rack having a circular bar about its periphery upon which hangers bearing product are arranged. Small items such as jewelry and particularly watches are typically displayed in a substantially different environment. The watch boxes are typically stacked on a shelf or a display cabinet. Although such items, including watches, may be desired to be presented in association with clothing items, such as when they are both products of the same manufacturer or designer, it has heretofore been difficult to provide an integrated display which allows both such products to be presented together.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a display apparatus which advantageously is particularly adapted for the display of watches and similar small items which may be used in conjunction with display apparatus for other products to form a unified means of presentation.
It is further a purpose of the present invention to provide such a type of display apparatus which may be utilized in conjunction with display rounders.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus of the aforementioned character which allows the presentation of watches and other small items in a pleasing manner, and which allows the placement of interchangeable display material in association therewith.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus which is capable of utilizing space otherwise not used for display purposes, thus increasing the efficiency of space utilization in a retail store environment.